New Year and a birthday
by Camay
Summary: 3 years later, the former Aqours members keep on going with the tradition : celebrating New Year's Eve together. especially because, the day after, there's a birthday girl. Happy birthday, Dia! And happy New Year, everyone!


_**Bonne année, guys! :3**_

* * *

"Ack!" Dia squeezes her eyes shut the moment the sunrays blind her, and she flings one arm above her face, loudly groaning. "Oww, my head ..."

She perks up when she hears a noise, which sounds like a whine and a grunt at the same time, next to her. Cracking one eye open, Dia glances on the side, only to be met with bright golden tresses scattered across the silky pillow, and smooth, bare shoulders and back, the blanket no longer covering them.

"Not so loud ..."

Mari's voice is muffled by the pillow, and Dia snorts when her head seems to sink deeper into the pillow.

"Close the curtains," Mari gripes, one hand lazily playing with the ends of her hair.

At this, Dia can't help but smile : Mari always does that whenever she has trouble sleeping, when she is sleepy, or when she wants to go back to sleep.

"You are such a spoiled child ... I remember you that I, too, am hungover." The brunette says, sitting in the bed while massaging her temples.

"Y'seem fine ..." Mari casually growls, twirling a strand around her finger.

 _ **Ding!**_

Dia's eyes snap open when the microwave rings out. She has had the impression it resonated in the bedroom, whereas the small living room is supposed to separate it from the kitchen. The apartment is so silent that- wait.

 _Who is-_

"Ouch! It's hot!"

 _Ah._

"Chika, hush! You're going to wake everybody up!"

 _That's right. The girls are here because yesterday was-_

New Year's Eve.

The third Dia spent with the former Aqours members, but the very first one celebrated in her own apartment (all right, it's Mari's apartment too). Except that, compared to the first two, they did not go easy on the alcohol, seing as Ruby, Hanamaru and Yoshiko claimed that _'they weren't babies anymore'_.

"Goodness, Ruby!" Dia hurriedly hops off the bed, grabbing the shorts she was wearing last night and a loose sweater -Mari's sweater, but it seems that she has forgotten to put it in the hamper.

* * *

"Ruby!" The brunette immediately calls after opening the door of the bedroom. "Ruby, where-"

" _ **Shhh!**_ Dia-san, you're going to wake everybody up!" Chika playfully scolds her, before receiving a nudge in the ribs from Kanan, who simply rolls her eyes. "Mou, Kanan-chan!"

"Hush, you're talking too loudly, Chika," Kanan says in a low voice, before nodding toward the couch.

The couch, which is occupied by Riko, who is also serving as a pillow for You, both seemingly to be in a deep sleep, despite their position and their legs completely tangled up.

"Where did you two sleep?" Dia quietly asks, her turquoise eyes now staring at Chika and Kanan -who, she notices, both have dark rings under their eyes.

"Unfortunately, nowhere, because we didn't sleep," Kanan sighs as she takes the red polka-dotted mug on the coffee table, handing it to Chika who reluctantly takes it, "This one never wanted to shut up, and ... Well ..."

"You two were _incredibly_ loud last night!" Chika quickly butts in, eyes dramatically widening, "I didn't know someone could be so loud! I hope that Kanan-chan and I aren't -mpf!"

At this point, red has started to color Dia and Kanan's face, not for the same reasons though. Dia, because of her crazy loving night with Mari, who was yearning for celebrating Dia's twentieth birthday _properly_ ; Kanan, because her girlfriend has always had a tendency to divulge some ... Embarrassing information when she was not ready to admit or hear about it. Luckily, the blue haired young woman has become more skilled in placing her hand at the right time on Chika's mouth.

"Anyway," Kanan clears her throat, "Ruby's in the bathroom, if you're still looking for her."

"Oh my God, is she-"

"She's sleeping. Hanamaru-chan and Yoshiko-chan too," Chika informs, wincing after gulping some coffee. "Ugh, coffee is just downright disgusting."

"Fine, I'll drive," Kanan seemingly gives up, snatching the mug from Chika's hand and gulps down some of the bitter liquid.

"Awh, thanks Kanan-chan! You're the best!" The former leader cheers, tackling her girlfriend into a bear-crushing hug. "Too bad you aren't a morning person, I-"

Dia is not listening anymore, too busy with the creaking door of the bathroom. She is trying to open it as quietly as possible, not to wake up the, indeed, three sleeping girls. The youngest Kurosawa has fallen asleep on the floor, her head placed on her best friend's lap, while her legs rest on Yoshiko. The latter is the only one sitting, yet fast asleep, seeing as Hanamaru's upper body is leaning on Ruby, as if she was a pillow.

Dia can easily picture the scene in her mind : her sibling bent over the toilet, Hanamaru and Yoshiko both staying with her, soothingly rubbing circles in her back. The brunette gently closes the door, a hint of guilt making her heart clench. She should have been here when Ruby felt bad ... Because, she may be a third year now, but Ruby is -and will always be- Dia's baby sister, the one she has to protect, no matter what.

She snaps out of her thoughts when Kanan's motherly voice rises, asking if the three young girls were still sleeping. Dia only answers with a nod, her fet dragging her in the kitchen, where she instantly prepares mint tea for whoever is going to want some tea after waking up.

While the tea is brewing, two arms wrapping around her waist startle her, but she instantly relaxes when a golden tress starts tickling her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees that Mari has tucked her chin on her shoulder, her ever present smile illuminating her face.

"Dia, you _meanie_ , you got up without me!"

"Good morning to you too, Mari."

The blonde giggles, nuzzling her girlfriend's hair before sloppily pecking her cheek, " _Good morning_ , Dia! Is there any pill left? My head hurts so bad!"

"Yes, there is. The closet in the bathroom," Dia answers. As Mari's grip loosens around her waist, she quickly adds, "Don't wake up Ruby and the others!"

Dia has barely time to put the full teapot away that Mari is already back, her arms circling her slender waist once more. "Mari ..."

" _What?_ I didn't get my morning cuddles!"

"Mari, it's almost 11, it's not-"

"Eh, of course we can still cuddle! We've just gotten out of bed!"

"There's no point in arguing with you on this, right?" Dia asks, amused.

" _Nope_ ~"

No word is uttered after that, the two lovebirds lost into each other's embrace, a comfortable silence enveloping them. Mari leans her head against Dia's before she starts swinging a little bit, earning a soft chuckle from the brunette.

Morning cuddles are, so far, one of the best things in their relationship. Of course, it is better when they cuddle _in bed_ , their bodies still warm from the previous night, with everything being so cozy around them ; it just feels right. And it feels good. And it's the perfect way to start your day, too. And-

" _ **Eeek!**_ "

"Mmh, Dia, you naughty girl~" Mari giggles, while Dia squirms against her, "You don't have a bra on, do you?~"

"M-Mari, get your hands off here!"

"Buuut, Dia~" Mari mischievously smiles, her hands keeping their firm grip on Dia's breasts, "You're not funny~"

"We have guests, I remember you!"

"Yes, and you've already kept us awake all night!" Kanan's voice suddenly pipes in, causing Dia to violently blush, and Mari to heartily laugh.

" **AH!** " Riko's voice suddenly yells, tinted with embarrassment, "You-chan, what are you doing?!"

A loud yawn can be heard, and then You's sleepy voice, "Eh? What's- **eeeeh?!** "

"What's all this ruckus?" Hanamaru tiredly asks as she keeps the door of the bathroom open.

Both Dia and Mari turn around as Ruby sleepily rubs her eyes as she gets out of the room, kindly helped by Yoshiko who seems to ramble about something concerning fallen angels and little demons. They also notice a very flushed Riko trying to get off her a very exhausted You, who appears to want only one thing : cuddling with Riko so she can go back to sleep ; whereas Chika is already pulling everyone into a hug, screaming several _'Happy New Year'_ s.

Mari widely beams and nuzzles Dia's cheek once again, whispering a sweet _'Happy birthday'_ , promising then another great surprise when the others are gone, before Chika forcefully drags her two best friends on their feet, inviting everyone for a hug, destined for the birthday girl, who is already shedding tears.


End file.
